


All is Calm (and Bright?)

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [97]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Holidays, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei and Meilan are celebrating in their own way during the office holiday party.
Relationships: Chang Wufei & Long Meilan
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 3
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	All is Calm (and Bright?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 6th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/189390586070/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-december.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**All is Calm (and Bright?)** by luvsanime02

########

Yet another meaningless holiday celebration, Wufei thinks. He knows why their company has these little Christmas parties, really, but that doesn’t mean they’re not utterly pointless to him.

Luckily, he’s not alone in his disdain. Meilan is sitting next to him, both of them hiding out in an empty conference room several floors down from where the festive party is taking place. She takes another deep drink from the punch bowl they took with them when they disappeared - a large, glass bowl full of mulled wine, which is the only thing worth consuming at the party. They don’t even bother with a cup, just pass the punch ladle back and forth instead.

Wufei takes his own drink next, and notices idly that the bowl is over halfway empty now. They might have to venture back upstairs and see if there’s another bowl to take in a little while. 

Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Wufei’s not moving, and he doubts that Meilan is, either. The two of them will hide out here until their grandfather finds them and chastises them both for not ‘doing their duty’. Wufei is sick to death of duty. Meilan never had the patience for it in the first place.

They’re supposed to be attending the party to show that their family is accommodating of their employee’s traditions, or whatever. Wufei thinks it’s ridiculous. Why should their traditions and holidays be observed, and not his family’s, just because of where they live?

It’s good for the business, though, so that’s what they do. Wufei and Meilan’s grandfather considers ‘pandering to their holidays’ to be worth the effort of setting up these dull parties, and he expects his grandchildren to attend and play nice for the night.

Meilan does not play nice, ever. Wufei doesn’t, either. Honestly, neither does their grandfather. He just stands in a corner and glowers at everyone. At least Wufei and Meilan are considerate enough to do their bitching far away from the festive atmosphere. And their grandfather is smart enough to supply the party with plenty of alcohol, which really helps everyone have a good time.

Wufei looks over at Meilan. She’s leaning back against the wall next to him, her face as flushed from the drink as his probably is, and half-asleep. Wufei doesn’t know why their grandfather bothers trying to find them during these parties - they’re both drunk - but maybe he uses the two of them sneaking off as an excuse to skip some of the party as well.

“Next time, let’s just leave and find a bar somewhere,” Meilan mutters, before her eyes close completely as she finally passes out.

Wufei thinks that sounds like a good idea, and takes another drink from the mostly empty bowl before deciding to take a nap, too. Their grandfather will find them soon enough, but for right now, Wufei enjoys the peace of this quiet moment between the two of them. There’s enough ‘holiday cheer’ for him right here. He doesn’t need anything else.


End file.
